Mustafar
Mustafar è un pianeta vulcanico, situato nell'Orlo Esterno della Galassia. Nel 19 BBY fu l'ultima sede del Consiglio Separatista e luogo prima della seconda missione di Darth Fener, che permise a Palpatine di decapitare il CSI e vincere le Guerre dei Cloni, e poi di un lungo duello con Obi-Wan Kenobi, che terminò con la sconfitta del Signore dei Sith. Descrizione Mustafar era un mondo di fuoco, uno degli ultimi mondi rimasti in mano alla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti sul finire delle Guerre dei Cloni. Il pianeta era coperto da centinaia di caldere vulcaniche, molte delle quali in costante eruzione. L'attività vulcanica era causata dall'attrazione gravitazionale, che due giganti gassosi, Jestefad e Lefrani esercitavano su Mustafar. Il pianeta, pur non cadendo su uno dei due giganti, manteneva una propria orbita, più vicina a Jestefad che a Lefrani, ma comunque influenzata da quest'ultimo, in quanto tutti e tre i corpi celesti ruotavano con lo stesso periodo di rivoluzione attorno alla stella del sistema. Sul pianeta esistevano degli impianti industriali che estraevano i minerali dalla superficie. Storia Nonostante le condizioni ostili della superficie, su Mustafar vi abitavano forme di vita indigene. Esisteva una razza senziente, quella Mustafariana, che aveva sviluppato la propria civiltà nei buchi più freschi del pianeta. I Mustafariani erano divisi in due specie, quelli alti e magri comandati dal "Maverick Main" e quelli piccoli e robusti chiamati anche "Ratti Mustafariani". La Tecno Unione aveva interessi sul pianeta e prese al proprio servizio gli abitanti nativi per scavare e recuperare i minerali necessari ai loro cicli produttivi. I Mustafariani erano appagati e non si interessavano della politica esterna al loro mondo, lavorando senza problemi al servizio della corporazione. Guerre dei Cloni Durante le Guerre dei Cloni, la Tecno Unione vi costruì alcune fabbriche di droidi da guerra. Il Generale Grievous ordinò la costruzione di un pozzo di trivellazione del suolo per ritrovare un' antica arma biologica abbandonata da secoli. Con questa arma, Grievous progettò di tradire il Conte Dooku, rendendo inospitabile l'intero Settore Jenenma e usarlo per costruirvi un grande esercito di droidi che avrebbe conquistato la Galassia. Nonostante Grievous fosse riuscito a ricaricare le celle energetiche di quest'arma, il piano venne sventato da Mace Windu e da Yoda. Il Generale Grievous nel 19 BBY, a seguito della morte del Conte Dooku, e su ordine di Darth Sidious, inviò sul pianeta il Consiglio Separatista, formato da Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor e tutti i capi della CSI. Successivamente l'Imperatore Palpatine, inviò il suo nuovo apprendista, Darth Fener sul pianeta, per svolgere la missione di uccidere tutti i capi separatisti, in quanto ormai non servivano più. Con la loro morte e il successivo ordine di smobilitazione generale, le sorti della guerra furono definitivamente spostate in favore dell'Impero. Prima di lasciare il pianeta, Fener venne intercettato da Obi-Wan Kenobi che lo affrontò in duello; Obi-Wan riuscì a prevalere in quanto riuscì a tagliare tre arti ad Anakin durante il suo salto da una piattaforma alla terraferma. Anakin venne bruciato dalla lava che stava scorrendo vicina, e il suo apparato respiratorio venne gravemente compromesso dalle esalazioni bollenti del magma. Il Sith venne salvato poco tempo dopo da Palpatine e da una squadra di cloni: era stato il suo odio a permettergli di sopravvivere. Periodo Imperiale Terminate le Guerre dei Cloni, Mustafar tornò alla sua vita quotidiana, finché, anni dopo, Gizor Delso, un Geonosiano ex-comandante separatista che odiava l'Impero e il suo leader, pianificò l'inizio di una nuova guerra tramite l'uso di quei droidi da guerra che avevano devastato mezza galassia. Egli riattivò una fabbrica di droidi e iniziò ad ammassare truppe e mezzi. Era riuscito anche a reperire i piani di un droide di nuova generazione, potente ed efficace, ma il suo piano di vendetta venne sventato dallaLegione 501esima501esima Legione di Darth Vader, che distrusse la fabbrica e uccise Delso. Sempre il periodo imperiale, su Mustafar, venne costruito dagli schiavi Wookiee deportati da Kashyyyk un pozzo di trivellazione con il quale si estraeva una lega utilizzata per la costruzione del superlaser della Morte Nera. Essa venne spedita segretamente per un breve periodo su Alderaan dove veniva testata e su Despayre, facendo talvolta scalo a Coruscant, dove veniva affidata al Sole Nero. Grazie alle azioni di Rianna Saren e del droide Zeeo, il pozzo venne sabotato e gli Wookiee liberati. Nuova Repubblica Il pianeta divenne una delle più importanti roccaforti dell'Impero. Gli imperiali, guidati da X1, riattivarono una fabbrica di droidi delle Guerre dei Cloni e vi stabilirono una fortezza. Inoltre costruirono enormi scudi deflettori sulla superficie e un gigantesco scudo planetario. Venne attaccato dalla flotta della Nuova Repubblica, comandata dall'ammiraglio Ackbar e dai Jedi Luke Skywalker e X2. Dietro le quinte Il nome deriva dalla parola araba Mustafa, traducibile in "il prescelto". Il nome Mustafar è simile anche a Muspelheim, il regno di fuoco della mitologia norrena. George Lucas, il creatore di Guerre Stellari, ha usato più volte idee nei suoi film, provenienti da progetti da lui ideati ma mai messe in atto. Mustafar è una di queste: nella prima stesura di Guerre Stellari - Il ritorno dello Jedi viene descritto un mondo vulcanico simile, sul quale Obi-Wan racconta a Luke Skywalker di essersi scontrato con il suo vecchio allievo molto tempo prima. La versione scritta di Il ritorno dello Jedi aveva stabilito che il duello tra Fener e Obi-Wan era accaduto su un pianeta vulcanico. Questa idea è stata ripresa prima dell'uscita del terzo episodio della saga nel videogioco Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, nel cui expansion pack è presente un mondo molto simile a Mustafar, chiamato Sarapin. Il pianeta in questione è descritto come un mondo su cui era presente una fabbrica produttrice di energia della Repubblica Galattica. Le scene su Mustafar sono state girate usando una combinazione di immagini riprese dal vulcano Etna, modelli, ed effetti speciali generati al computer. Apparizioni *Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Cargo of Doom(primo espisodio seconda stagione) *''Republic Commando: Triplo Zero'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith(libro, film, fumetto) *Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi (libro) *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible}} Non-canon appearances Categoria:Pianeti vulcanici Categoria:Pianeti con atmosfera di tipo II Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali *